Text Messages Collection 2 (The Alternative 141 Universe)
This is the page dedicated to characters from the arcade game type being mixed together. |-|Paloma's Group= A Budding Romance At 12:01 Paloma : Hey, I just got out of Professor Carter's class. Were you able to get the books we need? Larc : Yep! Was pretty luck in getting them too because apparently our library only had two books left! Paloma : Heh, I guess our fellow class mates are actually planning on studying for once! :P Paloma : Meet you around my house at the same usual time then? Larc : Sure! Larc : Can I ask you something though? Paloma : Always. :) Paloma : Well, unless if I am sleeping then just let me rest but otherwise haha. Larc : Haha, yeah. Larc : I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out tonight maybe? Paloma : How would going out help with our studying? Larc : Well, I don't mean for studying. I meant just to hang out, you know? Have a little bit of fun and stuff... Larc : Not if you don't want to, of course! It's just I heard there was a new movie out tonight. Larc : But it's fine if you don't! I mean, studying is probably more important anyway haha. Paloma : Sorry! I had to put my phone down for a second. Larc : Oh! Okay, haha. Paloma : Sure though! I guess it'll be good to get a bit of a break from studying, plus I hear its really good! Larc : What is? Paloma : The movie, silly! Larc : Oh, right! So you wanna go? Paloma : Yeah, it'll be fun. :) Larc : Great! Come around yours at the same time anyway? Paloma : Mhm. Don't be late! |-|Emily's Group= A Bit Too Much At 15:10 Milena : Hey, is anyone around? I need some opinions on this bikini that I got for our holiday! Sada : I would say I can but you know what I'm going to say about it. Milena : Pfft. Milena : You're always telling me I show too much off but I think I'm showing just the right amount. ;) Sada : What's the roll eyes face on this thing? Ashley : You can show it to me, you know I'm good at looking great at all times. Milena : Nope, you just want to look at my goods! Ashley : ...But I'm going to be seeing you in it anyway if we both go on this holiday? Milena : No excuses, I'm watching you mister. Emily : Don't worry Ash, she just wants Jaxen to offer to look so she can show him. Ashley : Oooh snap, called out! Milena : That isn't true in the slightest! You're just trying to make me jealous of your greediness Em. Emily : Heh, I don't need to try. You just are Mil. Milena : Hmmf. Sada : Oh, this will do. >.> Jaxen : Yooo, everyone, what's up! Milena : Jax! Can you help me out by giving me your opinion on this bikini I got? Jaxen : Sure, anything for you guys. :D Emily : Pfft. Emily : Wait, Milena you just sent that to me as well! Sada : And me. Ashley : WOAH Milena, you know I love guys and girls looking sexy and all but that is too much showing! Milena : What? I sent it to you guys too? Ashley : Yes! Milena : Well delete it then! Emily : Too late, I already have it stored in my brain haha! Sada : ... I think Jaxen might have died from what we all just saw. Milena : This is embarrassing... Ashley : This is gold! Anomaly : Hi friends! Ashley : Wait, what? Emily : Oh, I gave Anomaly my old phone so he can connect himself into it and text with us! Milena : Uhhh, I think I sent that picture to more than just all of you guys... Anomaly : Picture? Milena : Don't worry about it! Gotta go bye! Anomaly : o: Ready For Summer At 09:14 Emily : Hey, is anyone on here yet? I wanted to ask a question since we're two days away from the holiday. Sada : What's up? Anything wrong? Emily : Oh, no! I just wanted to ask if, when we get to the beach, we can all play beach ball! Ashley : Don't worry love, we'll be there for a week so we'll find some time for beach ball. Emily : Yeah I suppose you're right, just want to make sure it gets done since it'll be a group thing. :) Jaxen : Ash is right! We gonna have plenty of time! Man, I'm so excited. I can't wait to do surfing! Sada : I don't know if I'll be that wild but I definitely look forward to going in the water. Jaxen : That's the spirit! As long as you have fun! Ashley : And what about Anomaly? Were you able to get him footwear for the beach and such? Emily : Mhm! He won't be able to go into the water but he'll get to go on the beach. Emily : Oh and Mr. Gilbert let me have water protection covering for my camera so I can take more pictures! Ashley : That's super, I can't wait to see the gorgeous pictures that you're going to take sweetie. Emily : Oh stop, you're gonna make me blush. :P Milena : Blergh, will you two get a room? Emily : Oh, hey there Mil. Your mom finally let you go from the picture incident? Milena : I had to go out and buy a new bikini to replace that one but yes... >.> Ashley : I still can't believe you thought that bikini was a good idea. Not even your mom would wear it. Sada : Yeah, that was way over the top, even for you! We could even see your... things... Milena : Things? What are you nine? Can't just say nipples like a normal person? Sada : I'm trying to keep it PG since we now have Anomaly in our chat, thank you! Milena : Uh-huh, sure. Sada : Anyway, I have a favor to ask you and Emily but it'll have to be in private if you don't mind. Emily : Huh? Sure. Give me a second. Milena : Ugh, I guess I can help but it better not take too long. Jaxen : Hmm, now I feel left out. Since when was this a no boys allowed club. Ashley : Meh, it's probably nothing too special. Sada's not a troublemaker. Anomaly : Hi! Jaxen : Oh hey dude! Ashley : Hi Anomaly. Working out how to use all this? Anomaly : (: Ashley : Haha, I'll take that as a yes! Good job bud. Language Barriers At 15:47 Jaxen : Alright Ash, I got a question for you! Ashley : Sure. What is it? Jaxen : When you cast spells. What the heck words are you saying? Milena : Yeah, I'm curious about that too! Ashley : Haha, I'm saying the spell's name. That's all. Jaxen : Okay but how? Every time I try to say those words, I can't! Milena : Yeah they're like totally impossible to say so how? Ashley : That's because non-magical species like you aren't supposed to say them. Ashley : Think of like the worst tongue-twister ever but then it's all one word. That's spells to you. Milena : But why and how do you do it? It's like you're saying five different words at once. Ashley : It's a lot of training plus the magic I have within me that allows me to say them. Ashley : Each spell is made so that non-magical beings can't even say it to avoid them getting in trouble. Jaxen : Man, all I'm getting is you Witches and Wizards don't want to share your words with us! Milena : Yeah, how rude! Ashley : I mean, it's for your best interest. Magic isn't a toy. Milena : You know what Jax? I think we should create our own language! Jaxen : Yeah! How about wjgyfg sgbjt? What should that mean? Milena : It means screw them! Jaxen : Haha, yeah! Wjgyfg sgbjt! Ashley : Heh, well, good luck with that? I guess... Jaxen : Ghgseyjnl jvdesghu haha Milena : Jggdwsgjo yjbkoigcb wexvyinkojn! Jaxen : Ihinkgdshon livdervhoin Milena : Hftdtgbin cuiibudsxb Sada : What the fuck is even happening? Jaxen : I don't know... Milena : I don't know... Anomaly : (: Anomaly : Ghfeabjoyubw! Sada : Do you understand them Anomaly? Anomaly : Hghdsgomnvyv nhfycjiucsy! :D Jaxen : Haha! Hhxswsgimbhfv! Milena : Heh, jgydvdeadnlikbg! Sada : I'm just gonna leave... Jaxen : Iftscjhiumbgh dykmbfcsyhf! Anomaly : O: Woah not cool! Jaxen : What?! Anomaly : That was rude :( Jaxen : W-what, I'm sorry! Anomaly : Hehehehe. Milena : Oooooh he tricked you good! Jaxen : Haha, he did! I'm proud. :D Anomaly : ;) Category:The Alternative 141 Universe